


Something's Starting Right Now

by Politzania



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: For the good of his clan, Clint is marrying a man he never met.  He wasn't too thrilled about it -- that is, until he met James.





	Something's Starting Right Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/gifts).

> Author: Politzania/PoliZ  
Title: Something's Starting Right Now  
Square Filled: B1 - Mermaid AU  
WinterHawk Week: Day 5 Prompt: Arranged Marriage  
Warnings: none  
Summary: For the good of his clan, Clint is marrying a man he never met. He wasn't too thrilled about it -- that is, until he met James.

“It doesn’t even make sense, Coulson,” Clint complained, his tentacles sticking themselves to the surrounding rocks and coral pretty much of their own accord; it was a nervous habit of his. He wasn’t used to spending so much time within the reef; preferring the wide open spaces of the clan’s territory. “Marriages are supposed to be between people who love each other.”

“I agree that it is somewhat irregular,” Coulson replied, “But these are difficult times.” He neatly avoided Clint’s unruly tentacles as he swam in a slow circle. Being a sharkmer, Coulson was most comfortable when he was in motion, but it made Clint a little dizzy to watch him. “Each of us must do their part to keep the peace. This marriage symbolizes an alliance between our clans. Two warriors laying down their weapons to embrace one another in peace and harmony.” 

“I’m not giving up Lucky,” Clint retorted. It had taken him months to tame the sea urchin and gain its trust; it could even follow simple commands. “I mean, yeah, his spines make great arrows, but that’s beside the point. So to speak.” 

Coulson didn’t react at all to the (admittedly bad) pun. “That’s something you and your soon-to-be spouse will have to discuss. Octomers are very territorial when it comes to their homes. He may think of your prickly companion as a threat.” Coulson flicked his tail impatiently. “It’s time to go.” 

As they swam to the edge of the reef, Clint poked idly at the seaflower garland floating around his neck; the anemones turned pale and closed up tightly. He understood the impulse. A small part of Clint wanted to stop and use his camouflage to blend into the reef so completely that they’d never find him. But he knew that wouldn’t fool Coulson for long; he could track down Clint no matter how he tried to hide. 

While most clans were a mix of merfolk types, Shield was composed mainly of sharkmers like Coulson and their clan leader, Fury. By all rights, Clint should have been part of the Hydra clan, as they were primarily octomers and squidmers like himself. But it was members of the Shield clan who rescued him from a trawler’s net when he was not much more than a hatchling, and it was with them that Clint’s loyalties rested. 

Besides, Clint wasn’t the only odd one out -- Natasha was a spider-crabmer who had also been taken in by Shield. The two of them had grown up together and he wished desperately she could be with him today. However, Natasha was on a mission to investigate a threat to all merfolk in this part of the ocean: humans. She was uniquely suited to the task, as crabmers could air-breathe for much longer than most merfolk. Combined with her camouflage technique — using bits of coral and algae to disguise herself — she could lurk in a tide pool for days, observing the enemy. 

Clint used his own observation skills to evaluate the crowd that had gathered for the ceremony. Being on neutral ground meant that neither clan felt completely at ease; the twitching of tails and fins, claws and tentacles stirring up the sediment of the sea floor. The rock where the leaders of both clans waited (along with his husband-to-be) rose up out of the murk; Clint and Coulson swam up to join them, 

“So, this is one of Shield’s finest warriors,” sniffed the pudgy, bespectacled cuttlefishmer who floated next to the leader of the Hydra clan. Schmidt, in turn, was an imposing squidmer whose long, ropy tentacles and arms draped over the edge of the rock as if he owned it. 

“Yes, yes, he is,” replied Fury, the formidable orcamer who led Shield and wore his scars like a badge. “Best scout I’ve seen in years. How about your boy?” 

“Our Soldier has fought valiantly in over a dozen battles,” boasted Schmidt. Clint’s betrothed hovered silently at the squidmer’s side, long, dark hair obscuring his face. His name was James, and he was an octomer, which made Clint wonder what they might have in common. James’ tentacles were almost unnaturally still, all bunched together in a display of unease. Clint sympathized; it was taking conscious effort to keep his own rebellious tentacles in check. 

When they turned toward one another, Clint was left nearly breathless at the sight of his husband to be. James’ solemn expression accentuated his chiseled jawline, and those storm-blue eyes held an inscrutable mix of resignation and longing. Clint felt an unaccountable fondness for his husband-to-be well up within him and he squeezed James’ hands reassuringly. While neither of them had chosen to be here, perhaps they could try to make the best of it. A ghost of a smile flitted across James’ face, and Clint took that as a victory. 

The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur; He and James spoke the words required of them, exchanging garlands before the two clan leaders wrapped strands of kelp around their clasped hands. “May this bond, formed in fidelity and honor, link our two clans from now on.” The conspicuous absence of the romantic terms usually present in marriage vows wasn’t lost on Clint; no one expected the two of them to fall in love. 

Not that Clint usually did what anyone else expected of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Marking this as a one-shot, but there is a (small) chance I'll circle back around to this again, as it's a great setup not only for odd couple shenanigans but the whole "getting to know you/falling in love" trope. 
> 
> If there's something you'd like to see in a continuation of this fic, leave a comment or come chat with me on [ Tumblr](polizwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
